The Past Comes Back
by JJS4
Summary: Sam and Dean changed someone's life in a big way four years ago and when Sam runs into her by pure coincidence, he can't help but feel guilty for how her life has changed since he last saw her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm not too sure where this idea came from. I just got into the mood to write and this is what came out. I hope you like it. If you do, please leave a comment letting me know. Thanks and enjoy :)**

She was standing in the checkout lane of the local drugstore, with only a few items in her hands. She'd been fighting a cold for the past couple of days and it was only getting worse, so she knew medicine was in need to stop her cough and sore throat.

It wasn't very late, but late enough for the place to only have a couple of customers. There were two women in front of her and a man behind her. She wrapped her arms around herself as a chill passed through her. She involuntarily shivered.

 _'Stupid cold!'_ She thought to herself. One of the cough medicines she had in her hands, slipped past her fingers and hit the floor. She sighed. _'Great! Now I'll have to bend over and my sinuses will hurt like hell.'_ She hated being sick and it wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't manage to catch a cold at the drop of a hat.

She started to bend over to grab it, but someone, the guy behind her, had already retrieved it.

"Here you go." He handed over her item. 'Damn, he has large hands.' She mused as she took the medicine from him, careful, not to actually make physical contact with him.

"Thank you." She politely smiled, not making eye contact with him.

"No problem." He replied and she turned so her back was to him once again. She wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but she wasn't feeling her best and also she didn't want to spread her germs to anyone else.

The woman in front of her left, so she took her place, placing her items on the small conveyor belt.

"Hello!" The cashier greeted her, in a very perky tone.

"Hey." She replied back, in a soft voice.

The woman gathered the items, scanning them. "Oh no! Do you have a cold, Sweetie?" The cashier asked, looking sincerely worried.

She looked down, rolling her eyes. "Yes, unfortunately."

"Oh, well I hope you get a lot better, soon."

"Thanks."

Why was it that every time she just tried to quietly buy something, the Cashier had to try and strike up a conversation? Why was this cashier so upbeat? Was it because it was so late or was she really that friendly? Either way, she had a cold and didn't feel like having a conversation with her or anyone really.

She just wanted to go home, take a warm shower, down the medicine, and crawl into bed and not wake up until she felt one hundred percent better.

She dug through her purse for the money as the Cashier informed her of the total, still with the same voice. She grabbed a ten out of her purse and handed it to the woman, but the woman wasn't looking at her, she was looking at the man standing just behind her.

She turned her head, to see what was going on. When her eyes landed on the man, she realized she was only staring at his chest. She had to slightly crane her neck to see his face. He was looking at her as if in shock, but she was only confused as to why for a moment. When realization washed over her, she looked back down.

She knew him.

The Cashier was obviously admiring his good looks.

"Miss, I think she's ready to pay." He told the Cashier, who was practically drooling.

"Right." She said, looking away from him. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." She told her as the woman finally took her money. She tried to keep her eyes down and not look at him.

Of all the places, of all the times, she could have ran into him, it had to be right now. It had to be when she felt horrible? It had to be when she was not dressed to impress?

"Here's your change, Sweetie. Have a good night."

"Thanks, you too." She took her change and grabbed the bag that held her items, before walking out. The sooner she got in her car and left, the better.

When she walked out to the parking lot, she was half shocked, half not shocked at all that the all too familiar Black '67 Impala was parked next to her car.

It only got worse when the driver's eyes landed on hers. _'Damn those green eyes.'_ She wasted no more time quickly getting into her car. She closed the driver door and let out a big and loud sigh, dropping the bag in the passenger seat.

Not only did she have run into Sam, but of course, she needed to run into Dean as well.

She kept her eyes off the car parked to her left as she buckled her seatbelt. Once it was secure, she pulled her keys out of her coat pocket and grabbed her keys. She quickly started up her car and rubbed her hands together a few times to warm them up, before putting car in Drive and getting the hell out of there.

She hated herself for it, but she glance out of the rearview mirror and saw Sam exit to drugstore and watch her drive off. It was better this way, she didn't see a reason to stop and talk to them. Would they actually care what she had been up to? Did she really want to know what terrible, horrifying things they had been up to? What would have been the point?

Four years ago she crossed paths with Sam and Dean Winchester and ever since her life had never been the same. They rolled through the town she used to call home, and before she knew it, her life was forever changed.

Her brother, Kyle, who was everything to her, was killed, he was killed at the hands of something called a Khan Worm. She didn't have all the details, just the ones Sam and Dean had given her, when they came to her old apartment, the one she had shared with Kyle, to break the news to her.

It wasn't that she blamed Sam or Dean for Kyle's death, it was just that seeing them had brought back memories, memories she didn't like to think about.

She moved out of her hometown to a smaller one. One where hardly anything ever happened. That was just the way she liked it. Nothing happened, so that had to mean nothing would come after her. Also, she moved because the memories of where she and Kyle grew up together was all around her and she couldn't take it.

Four years had passed and the pain of losing Kyle had toned down. She was able to sleep a full eight hours without having nightmares, without crying herself to sleep, without waking up with a hole in her stomach. She was getting better.

One look at Sam Winchester and Dean Winchesters faces and she felt the hole starting to reappear.

She drove home to her small house and parked her car on the street. She got out and ran into her house. She hated being outside at night, even if she was sure she was in a safe place.

Was she in a safe place?

Sam and Dean were there. Did that mean she was likely to find herself in harm's way? Would Sam and Dean save her? Would she end up just like Kyle had?

She shook off the shivers and wrote them off, because of her cold. Once she was inside she locked herself in and ran to her back door to make sure it was locked too. It was.

Twenty minutes had passed since she had gotten home and had checked every room- there were only four- she checked every window. Once she was sure everything was locked and that she was safely barricaded in, she took a deep breath, finally allowing herself to relax.

Before she could even remove her clothes, which was a pair of sweats and a tank top, for the shower she was running, she heard a knock come at her front door.

Instantly a chill ran through her and that wasn't because of her cold. Images popped in her head and that only made her cringe more than she already had.

After Sam and Dean's departure from her life, she had done some research. She figured that if something like a Khan Worm existed, then maybe everything else she feared as a child did as well.

Ghosts, Vampires, Werewolves, and Ghouls. She read and saw pictures of each creature she typed in the search engine. Surely none of them would knock at her door, she wasn't stupid, but she did know that the person knocking on her door, likely killed creatures like the ones she had running through her head.

What if they were here because a Ghoul or Werewolf, or even a Khan Worm was after her?

She tried to calm herself as she turned off the shower. If there was a monster after her, she knew she would be safe with Sam and Dean, after all, they did kill what killed her brother.

She ran into the living room and peaked out of the curtain, just to make sure it was who she thought it was.

Without a surprise she saw Sam Winchester standing at her door. She looked around, but didn't see the car or Dean anywhere.

Another knock came and she walked over to the door, unlocking and opening it up.

"Hello, Sam." She greeted him, in as calm a voice as she could muster.

"Hi," He smiled. "Mind if I come in?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Are you hunting something here?"

"No." She found it strange how one word could bring her such relief. He wasn't hunting anything? She was safe? She was happy about that, but it did raise a question as to why Sam was at her front door asking to come in.

"Okay, but I should warn you, I have a cold."

"Yeah, I could tell by the medicine you had earlier."

She nodded. "Come on in." She moved over, giving him the space to enter. She looked at him thinking that he was taller than she last remembered.

She closed the door behind him, locking out of pure routine alone. She turned around to face him. He was taking a moment looking around her small home.

"Dean and I were surprised to see you in town."

"Yeah, I was pretty damn shocked myself to see the two of you. I thought maybe you were hunting something here."

He shook his head. "No, we were just passing through, that's all. Why are you here?"

"I live here now." She answered honestly.

"Figured that much." He cracked a smile. "Why the big move?"

She sighed. There was no sense in lying to him. "I couldn't stay there. Too many memories, you know?" He nodded to her, offering a sympathetic smile. "So I moved here a few years ago and haven't really done much since."

"Do you like it here?" Sam asked, walking past her, going into the kitchen. It was like he was spying, checking in on her, seeing if she was taking care of herself. She almost smiled at that thought.

She slowly followed Sam into the kitchen to find him peeking in her cupboards. She smirked to herself and shook her head. "I don't hate it. Nothing ever happens here, except for small town gossip, so I can't complain too much, I suppose."

"Seems like a nice place." He mused.

"Sam, why are you here?"

He frowned at her and shrugged. "I told you, we were pass-"

"No, I mean, why are you here right now, with me?"

He sighed, took another glance around her place, before looking back to her. "When I saw you tonight, I don't know what it was, but I knew I couldn't just let you walk away without coming to see, check in, see how things were for you." He walked closer to her. "Look, I don't want you to think I am some weirdo or anything, but after we left things the way we did, I felt like a monster myself. We threw this huge burden in your lap and we just left you. I don't know, that just never sat right with me and when I saw you tonight, I knew I had to talk to you."

"Talk to me?"

"Apologize at the very least. You deserve it after all."

"You don't owe me anything, Sam."

"Kyle-" He started and she stopped him.

"Sam, you didn't kill him and I don't blame for his death, I never did. In fact, I was grateful that their was someone like you, someone like Dean who killed that thing that killed him. I'm not saying finding out about monsters because one killed my brother was easy, because it definitely wasn't, but that's not your fault, Sam. You told me truth, what else could you have done?"

He looked at her as if he was left speechless. He was staring at her, seemingly unblinkingly, so she moved closer and waved her hand in his face. "Are you with me, Sam?"

"Wow."

"What?"

"I don't know. You're just really something."

"Something?"

"You're unbelievable." He stated it as if it was the truth and no one would be able to persuade him.

She felt something in her cheeks, a warmth. Was he making her blush? She hadn't blushed in years.

"In a good way, right?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"In the best way." He said, with a smile.

She smiled back to him and for once she didn't smile out of force, she did it, because, well, Sam smiling, instantly made her want to smile as well.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

"Kyle. I'm sorry I couldn't stop that from happening."

"Sam-"

"I mean it. Telling you what happen to him was one of my worst memories. The look on your face hasn't left my mind. We drove off, leaving you there and I regretted it."

"There was nothing you could."

"I know and for that I'm so sorry."

"Sam," She walked a step closer and reached out taking his hand. "Stop it. You have nothing to be sorry for. Something terrible happened, but you killed that did it, so it couldn't hurt anyone else. That makes you a hero, not a monster, and definitely not someone who has to apologize to me."

She felt his hand squeeze hers and she returned the action.

"You're pretty smart, you know that?"

"I like to think so." She joked.

He smiled and bent down, leaning closer, making her swallow hard.

"Uh, Sam," She tried.

"What?"

"I have a cold."

He nodded, looking into her eyes. "I don't care." He moved closer and their lips met. She hadn't dated, kissed, or even hugged anyone in the past few years, she thought it was best not to get too close to anyone given the excruciating pain that came with losing them.

It was different with Sam. It was easy for her to get close to him, to stand close to him, to touch him and now to kiss him.

The kiss was slow, but filled with so much emotion that she couldn't think about anything, but him. He gripped her sides, pulling her closer to him, as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along hers. She moaned into the kiss and gripped the back of his neck as the kiss turned heated. His hands were gentle, but she knew how strong they were, so strong he could probably pick her up, by placing his hands on her ass. That was an image she liked.

Sam's hands kept her firmly against him and she loved every second of it. She loved the feel of his skin on hers, of his lips on hers, she loved the way she his soft hair felt between her fingers and she especially loved the way he smelled. It was too intoxicating.

Sam pulled away and she whined. His forehead was against hers as their breathing returned to normal. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her once again, but this time it was just one kiss.

"I'm gonna go, while I still have the ability to, but I'm going to leave my number and when you're all better, you gonna call me and no matter where I am or what I'm doing, I'm coming right back here and we are going to finish this, deal?"

How could she ever pass up a deal like that?

She pressed her lips to his, silently sealing the deal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The OC gets better, calls Sam, and they pick up here they left off. The word count got away from me, so this is a longer chapter than the first. I hope you all like it, because I tried hard to make this second and last chapter the best that it could be. So please let me know what you think!**

She stared at the piece of paper in front of her, not sure what to do. She'd been staring at it on and off for three days, trying to decide whether she should pick up her phone and make the call or just go on with her life. Would he actually want her to call him? Would he even be close by? What if he had made the request for her to call him because it was a spur of the moment thing? Maybe he meant it at the time, but didn't anymore.

It had been over a week since she had last seen him and she couldn't get him out of her head, no matter how many time she tried to distract herself. She couldn't get the memory of his hands on her or his lips pressed against hers to leave her. If she thought hard about it she could practically remember every sensation as if it was happening all over again.

He left his phone number with her and seem genuinely sincere about his offer for her to call him. It wasn't as if she didn't want to take him up on it; she just wasn't sure if he'd actually still be interested. She sighed and shook her head, mostly at herself. Why did she do it? Why did she always have to push away any form of happiness? Why did she have to over-analyze and talk herself out of having a good time?

His phone number stared at her and she stared back as if that would make her dilemma suddenly disappear. She sighed after a few moments and walked out of the room. If she was going to make the call, she needed a drink first—or maybe ten drinks, she couldn't be sure.

After pouring herself a drink she decided that she would call, because she was used to being alone, so if he turned her down, her life wouldn't be much different, but if he was actually serious...well, how could she miss out on that? With a tiny bit of liquid courage, she picked up her phone and dialed his number, only pausing for a single second before she completed the call.

With each unanswered ring, she felt her stomach twist tighter and tighter. Maybe she should hang up? Maybe it was a sign that she should get out before she did any more damage to her already horrible life. She bit her lip, about to just hang up and forget all about him, but apparently the universe didn't agree with that option.

After the fourth or fifth ring, a male voice answered. "Hello?"

She froze for a moment, unsure of how to form words. She didn't do this, or at least she didn't do this anymore. She didn't call up guys to seek out sex; she didn't get close to people, so why was she doing it? Why was she letting Sam be an exception?

"Hello?" Sam's voice came again.

She cleared her throat, feeling it tightening. "Hey, Sam. It's me." She got the words out and wanted to pat herself on the back for the amount of courage it took for her to do something as simple as saying a few words. Figuring he wouldn't know who she was without a name, she was going clarify who she was, but that wasn't necessary, because Sam seemed to understand exactly who she was.

"Hey, you called! You feeling better?" Was he really happy to hear from her? The thought made her a little anxious and caused her to smile to herself.

"I'm much better now, thanks."

"Good." She could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm glad you called."

"Did you expect any different?"

"Honestly," he started, "I thought after the last time we saw each other, I would never hear from you again." Suddenly she felt terrible for not calling him back sooner.

"Well, I'm glad I could prove you wrong."

"Not more than I am."

Thankfully he couldn't see her, she wouldn't be able to stand him seeing her look like a strawberry. "So how are you? You and Dean staying safe?"

"Yeah, definitely." He replied quickly, as if it was out of habit.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean we've only worked one case and it was a simple one, so it's been too boring to have any danger around us."

"That's good to hear." She wiped her sweaty palm on her jeans. Why was she so nervous? "So where are you guys? Off to the next one?"

"Well that depends."

"On what exactly?"

"On how this phone conversation goes," he told her, simply. "If this is just a friendly call, then yeah, we would probably try and find another case somewhere, but," he paused and her heart starting beating faster, "if this is you calling because you want to see me, then I guess that's where I'll be headed. Really, it's completely your call."

She let out the breath she had been holding for the past few seconds. "Dean wouldn't be pissed if you just left and came here?"

Sam let out a slight chuckle. "I can guarantee he wouldn't be if it meant he had the excuse to go out, get drunk, and find some random woman to bring back to the hotel room."

She nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Do you want to see me?" she asked, because she had to. She had to know what Sam wanted, needed to hear him say the words.

It was quiet for a moment, and in that moment many different emotions played on her face until she heard his voice, which was suddenly lower and unbelievably sexy. "I want to see every single inch of you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I left."

His voice, his tone, his words, all of it combined made her have to cross her legs to try and please the ache that was starting to build. He said her name and suddenly words were spouting out and she didn't know where they had even come from.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either, Sam. I haven't been able to stop imagining what it would be like the next time I saw you." Her voice was quiet, but somehow she got it all out without stammering.

"I'm like an hour away from you. Just say the word and I'll be on my way, right now."

There it was, the confirmation that she needed. He wanted her.

"Only an hour away?"

"What can I say, I tried to stay close. Like I said, couldn't get you out of my head." There was no shame in Sam's voice and that only made her more sure about him.

"Okay."

"Okay, what? Okay, get your ass here or okay, you're a creep, I never want to see you again?"

She giggled and marveled a little at the sound. She hadn't giggled like that in quite a while. Was she a teenager again? "Okay, come over," she confirmed.

"Thank God," Sam said in fake exasperation, making her laugh again. "I can be on the road in less than ten minutes. Does that work for you?"

"Sounds like a plan," she said, biting her bottom lip.

She had enough time to clean up a little bit, since she hadn't been doing much of anything since coming down with her cold. Her place wasn't very messy, but she didn't want Sam to show up thinking that she wasn't a clean person. Even though she had showered earlier when she first woke up, she decided to shower again, that time putting on lotion.

To say she was nervous would be an insult; she was terrified. She hadn't been with a man in years. After her brother was killed, she hadn't been the same person, she closed herself off completely. She had turned down guys who would try and worm their way in, but she wouldn't budge. All the things she loved before her life come to pieces, like sex, no longer held any appeal to her.

That was until Sam waltzed into her life and kissed her, making her whole body wake up in a hurry after it's long, long nap.

She didn't know exactly how or why Sam was the exception, but if she had to guess she would have said that besides being obviously attractive, she associated him with safety. True, he hadn't been able to save her brother, but he had saved others from that damn monster, including her. He was an actual hero and if she was going to fall into bed with anyone why not someone like Sam?

Besides being a hero, he was smart, funny, and maybe the sweetest guy she had ever met. When they encountered each other when she was buying her cold medicine, Sam could have just let her leave and went on his way, but he didn't. Instead, he came to her place and checked on her, actually showing her that someone did care about her.

She wasn't sure if she should even change into another outfit, because it was most likely going to come right back off anyway. Instead of that she dressed in the one set of matching bra and panties that she had in her possession. She threw on a bathrobe afterwards and tightened it around her slender frame. She was a little nervous about Sam seeing her body; he'd be the first one to see her in years and that thought alone made her question the decision to call him in the first place.

She applied a little bit of makeup, not too much but just a little to make her eyes pop and to make up for looking more than a little rundown when he last saw her.

When she heard him knock at the door, her heart was pounding in her chest and her hands were shaking with fear and a little bit of excitement at seeing him again. She walked to the door, unlocking it and taking a deep breath to try and calm herself before opening the door.

When she saw him, she had to stop herself from audibly gasping. He was more gorgeous than she remembered. He was impossibly tall, so tall that she had to crane her neck in order to look into his hazel-green eyes, which were stunning, but closely tied with his long, soft hair, which was tucked behind his ears. Next she was distracted by the sexy smile stretched across his seemingly perfect face.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted her, his eyes moving from hers down the rest of her body.

"Hey," she said back with a small smile, feeling her cheeks burn. "Come in." She backed away to give him room, but Sam didn't seem to want room, he seemed to be more content with getting as close to her as possible. His hands found her hips and he bent down, bringing his lips inches from hers.

"Are you wearing anything under this?" he asked, in a low, sexy voice, as he toyed with the belt on her robe. She nodded, because words weren't possible with Sam standing that close to her. "Can I see?" he asked.

She couldn't think of how to respond. How was he affecting her so much, without actually touching her? It wasn't fair. She met his eyes and she knew he saw the panic in her features, because his demeanor switched quickly. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, coming in and closing the door behind him. "Listen, we can slow this way down if you want. It's just that for the past week I haven't been able to get you out of my head, but if you need to take things slow, we'll do just that."

She smiled at his words, still feeling stupid for feeling nervous around him. He obviously wasn't going to rush or hurt her. "It's just that," she stopped herself, trying to find the right words. She almost didn't want to tell him anything, but she knew that if he was smart enough to know something was off then he probably wouldn't stop asking her about it until she told him. "I haven't-I haven't been with anyone-" she stopped herself again, feeling a little ashamed to tell him how long it had been since she had last been with someone.

"Wait, are you telling that you're a virgin?"

"What?" she squeaked. "No, I just meant that I haven't been with anyone in a while. That's all."

"Oh." He nodded and she could see his relief. "Why not? I find it hard to believe that there haven't been offers."

She sighed and shook her head. Of course there had been offers, but the only one that actually made her want to go for it was Sam's. "After what happened with Kyle, I don't know...I guess I just didn't feel right. My head was just filled with too much sadness to think about anything else, you know?"

Sam nodded. "Trust me, I get that. I don't blame you for taking some time to process everything. It's really been four years?" he asked, but not like he was mocking her. She nodded to him. "But you called me...what made you do that?" Sam questioned.

"You. When you kissed me, I don't know, it was like I had been woken up from a deep sleep. For the first time in a long time, I felt something and I guess I didn't want that to go away, so I called you, even though it terrified me."

"I'm not going to make you do any-"

"I know, Sam. I wouldn't have called if I thought you would. I know you're a good guy."

Sam smiled lightly and looked at her, all of what he could see anyway. She bit her lip, wondering how he could have such a power over her. Dozen of men stared at her, but they didn't make her feel anything like Sam did. He inched forward a little. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded. Why wouldn't she want him? "I'm very sure."

"I made you feel something?" he asked, stepping closer, his hands on the belt of her robe. She nodded and swallowed hard as he undid her belt, letting her robe fall open. She had her eyes closed, when she heard him gasp. "Wow," he said, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. "I'm really glad you called."

Her eyes opened. "You are?"

"Yes. Very. I'm so hard right now that it's almost painful?"

Her mind raced at his words. "Just from seeing me in a robe?"

"Not just that. I've also spent the last hour in the car thinking about everything I wanted to do to you."

She bit her bottom lip. "Really? What did you think about?"

"Want me to tell you or show you?" he asked, pressing her body closer to his, letting her feel how hard his cock was through his jeans. She leaned against him, her hands resting on his biceps. His hands slid against her bare skin, under the robe.

"Show me," she said in a soft begging voice, somehow gathering the courage to say anything at all. His hands were so smooth against her skin. She watched a smile spread across his face before he unexpectedly picked her up, making her squeal in the process. She wrapped her legs and arms around him as he walked through her house.

"Where's your bedroom, gorgeous?" he asked, but she didn't answer him. Instead she pulled his mouth to hers, unable to go another second without kissing him. Sam didn't seem to mind one bit; he kissed her back just as hard, pressing her against a nearby wall. She let him claim her mouth with his tongue. She didn't feel the need to fight for dominance with him—she was more than willing to let him run the show.

While still kissing her stupid, he moved them, but she didn't bother opening her eyes until she was being seated on top of something cold and hard. She peeked her eyes open, finding herself perched on her kitchen counter. She pulled away from his lips, but that only caused him to move his lips down to her neck. "Sam,"

"Here's just as good as your bed."

"It is?"

"Let me show you." He told her, kissing her lips once. "Lay back and spread those perfect legs."

She wasn't sure why she was listening to him, part of her was still nervous about being in such a vulnerable situation with him, but something about the way Sam looked at her, the way his hands were still holding her close to him, made her feel safe, comfortable. She laid back on the counter and spread her legs for him.

Sam kissed her stomach as he pushed the robe out of the way. "Don't worry about anything, I got you, I promise." She licked her lips and nodded, taking a deep breath. "There you go, just keep breathing. Gonna make you feel so good."

Sam lips moved from her stomach, moving further down until his mouth was on her mound. He kissed her through her panties and that action alone had her arching more towards him. His tongue moved against the material of her panties, rubbing them against her clit. She cried out and grabbed at the edge of the counter, letting his mouth work wonders on her.

He tapped her hips twice and she took the hint, raising them off the counter so he could rid her of her now damp panties. He took them off all the way and put them in the pocket of his jeans. She gave him a questioning look. "Oh, yeah, you're not getting those back." He smirked before looking back down to where his mouth had just been. "Fuck, can't wait to get my lips on you, to push my tongue deep inside of you, to taste you." He took a deep breath and then pressed his lips on her pussy, running his tongue against her slick folds. She squeezed the edge of the counter and breathed out Sam's name. She was holding on so tight that her hands were hurting.

She hadn't been touched in such a way in such a long time, that it almost felt like it was the first time anyone had ever touched her. Every movement made her squirm and gasp. Every time Sam's tongue flicked against her clit, it was like he was setting her body ablaze, but it made her feel good, made her feel alive, something she hadn't felt in far too long.

She closed her eyes tight when Sam sucked her clit into his mouth, his lips applying pressure to her clit. It felt so good that it didn't even occur to her that she was grabbing Sam's hair and pulling him closer. "Sam, please." She whined, her hips thrusting forward. The vibration of Sam's groan on her clit had her tugging at his hair, silently telling him that she wanted more, needed more.

Two fingers entered her as Sam continued to suck on her clit. His long slender fingers pressing deep into her, hitting her sweet spot. "Fuck!" she gasped. "Fuck, Sam. I need more!" Sam took her encouraging words and moved his fingers out of her, before pressing them back in, hard, hitting her g-spot with just enough force to make her toes curl and her hips to frantically start bucking against his face.

She was no longer able to feel insecure or unsure about anything. Her body was running the show now, and all she could do was enjoy what was happening, what Sam was doing to her. His fingers hit her g-spot again, just as he lightly bit down on her clit.

She came hard, her back lifting off the counter, her fingers buried between Sam's long locks, his name leaving her mouth over and over as he continued to her lick at her as her orgasm washed over her body, leaving her a writhing mess. Her heart was pounding, her thighs were shaking, and she couldn't stop herself from letting out strangled moans as Sam's tongue cleaned her, occasionally hitting her clit against, sending shocks throughout her body.

Sam's lips moved from her pussy, up her stomach, breasts, collarbone, jaw, and all the way to her mouth, but he didn't kiss her, instead her moved his hand to her mouth, showing her the two fingers that he had been inside of her just seconds before. "Lick," he ordered, but not in a way that made her feel nervous. She leaned up on her elbows and wrapped her lips around his fingers, swirling her tongue all around his fingers, cleaning up every last bit of her own juices.

When Sam pulled his fingers out of her mouth with a wet pop, he leaned down and kissed her, his tongue rubbing against hers, so she taste more of herself on him. She moaned into the kiss and sat up wrapping her arms around Sam's shoulders. He pulled away and smiled at her. "You taste good, don't you?" he asked in a casual tone that she couldn't quite understand. She'd never tasted herself before and if she were to be honest with herself, it wasn't bad at all. She nodded to him, her cheeks burning.

"After what we just did, you're still blushing?" Sam asked, with a laugh. "You're something else, you know that right?"

"Not so bad yourself." He pulled her off the counter, setting her on her feet. She felt kind of weird just standing there in a bra and bathrobe, so she summoned a lot of courage on her part and ditched both articles of clothing. Sam stood there, watching her hungrily. "Is that all you thought about on your way here?" she asked, genuinely curious as to what Sam had going on inside of his head.

"One of the many things I thought about, but I'm not sure we'll get to everything this time."

"This time?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah," he said and cleared his throat and pulled her closer to him, using her hips. "Now that I know where you live, I can come see you if I'm close by, and I promise I'll show you every little thing that I want to do to you. That's only if you want me to though."

"Why wouldn't I want you to do that? Am I insane?" He smiled at her and she couldn't help, but smile back.

"So what do you want to show me next?" she asked, trying to reign in her excitement.

"Well, there's a lot to choose from, but for now, I'll settle on fucking you from behind against your kitchen counter." Sam spoke so casually that it almost amused her.

"You do this a lot?"

"No, not a lot. I've just been thinking about you a lot," he told her before kissing her. "And there's no sense in lying to you about it, right?"

She nodded, slipping her arms around his neck and kissing him hard. If Sam was eager to get down to business, he didn't show it. He let her kiss him and kissed her back as if it was the only thing he wanted to do in the first place. His hands went from her waist to her ass, giving it a tight squeeze with his huge, strong, warm hands. She let out a groan as he ground his hips against hers. He was so hard under his jeans that she didn't know how he wasn't pinning her down already. His tongue swirled around hers and she let out another moan, feeling herself growing wetter at the action.

Allowing herself one last kiss, she pulled away from him, his hands still on her ass holding her against him.

"You sure about this? Because we don't have to do-" he began.

She cut him off with another kiss, a soft, but quick kiss. "I know, Sam, I know, but I want to. I really do. It's been too long since someone has touched me and I don't want anyone else touching me tonight but you."

Her words must have affected him more than she thought they would, because all of a sudden, she was being turned around, her stomach hitting the counter, but not hard enough to hurt. The coldness of the marble counter made her jump back slightly. One of Sam's hands glided across her skin, trailing down her body until he found her clit.

While he was touching her with one hand his other was digging through his pockets. He grabbed what he was looking for and put it on the counter right in front of her. When she opened her eyes to see what it was she heard the zipper of his jeans coming undone. She saw the condom on the counter and she groaned. It was really going to happen, he was really going to fuck her.

His lips attacked her neck and shoulders as his middle finger worked over her clit, almost bringing her to another orgasm, but he pulled away before that could happen, leaving her needy and out of breath. "Sam," she whined, making him giggle.

"What? I'm gonna make your feel good, I promise."

"Then do it," she groaned.

"I will, but first I need to get this condom on."

She impatiently waited for him roll on the condom, the whole time imagining how it would feel. How it would feel to have him stretching her out, filling her up, as he pounded into her. Shivers ran through her body. She wanted it, more than anything. She wanted to feel something good and Sam already had proven that he knew how to make her feel incredible. "Sam, could you hurry up."

"Impatient?" he teased.

"Obviously," she breathed. No longer than seconds after she had spoken, she felt Sam's hand moving in between her legs. She spread them further apart as Sam moved his length against her folds. She bit her bottom lip as Sam lined up at her entrance.

"Are you sure this what you want? If not, tell me now."

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "I need this, Sam."

He nodded to her she didn't miss the devilish smirk that graced his face as she turned her head away from him. As he slid into her, he grabbed her hips, keeping her in place. She closed her eyes at the stretch, the stretch that she had been waiting for. It would have probably been more uncomfortable for her had Sam not slammed into her with one swift thrust. Her hands dug into the edge of the counter and she bit back a moan at the feel of Sam.

It felt so good, better than she could have imagined in her head. Sam leaned forward, pressing his chest against her back and his lips against her neck. "You feel so fucking good, wrapped around me," he told her as he gave her a few seconds to get used to him.

She was thankful, because Sam was definitely the biggest guy she had ever been with and that was true in more than one way.

When Sam pulled out of her, but not the whole way, she groaned her disagreement. "Hold on tight," he warned. She tightened her grip on the counter and threw her head back on his shoulder as he pushed back into her. Sam moved one of his hands across her skin, moving from her hip to her breast, pulling at her nipple, teasing it.

Sam slammed into her over and over each time showing her exactly what she had been missing from her long absence from anything enjoyable or pleasurable. Each time he pushed into her, her feet would almost come off the floor and he also made sure to touch her clit with his fingers, rubbing fast circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves. She leaned back against him, still holding on tight to the counter, her eyes pinched closed, her knees wobbling.

She could feel herself reaching her inevitable orgasm already, but she wasn't sure that she was ready to come, not yet, it felt too good having Sam inside of her. His lips were attached to her earlobe, sucking it into his mouth as she moaned at the many sensations rolling through her. "Sam," she moaned. "Stop," she begged and Sam immediately stopped his movements.

"What-"

"You didn't do anything wrong, but I was close to coming." He didn't say anything, but she took his silence as proof that he didn't understand what she was getting at. "I don't want to come yet and when I do, I wanna be riding you." The need to have him moving inside of her again, gave her all the courage she needed to get the words out of her mouth.

Sam's hands moved to her hips and with a deep sigh, he pulled out of her. She winced a little at the motion, but recovered when he turned her in his arms. "Is that what you really want?"

She nodded almost frantically, not wanting him to talk her out of it. "Please." The word left her lips and not a second later Sam was lifting her off the ground by her ass and deeply kissing her. She kissed him back, roughly biting his bottom lip. "The bedroom is the first door down the hallway."

Sam connected their lips again and moved them out of the kitchen. With each step, she could feel his hard cock in between them. She opened her bedroom door as Sam slid his hand in between their bodies pressing the tip of his cock against her clit. She moaned as it felt like an electric shock had ran through her body. "Fuck, Sam." She whined against his shoulder.

"Don't worry, baby. I got you." He sat them down on the bed and she immediately rolled off of him, causing him to give her a hurt look, but she knew it wasn't real.

"I'm completely naked, don't you think it's only fair that we even things up?" The smirk on his face didn't go unnoticed.

"That does only seem fair." She nodded in agreement and she could feel her cheeks burning. Sam stood up in front of her, undressing in a teasing way, his eyes only leaving hers when he took off his shirt. She had never seen him without a shirt, let alone without any clothing, not that it didn't briefly cross her mind the first time she laid her eyes on him. Who could blame her? He was fucking gorgeous.

Her eyes trailed down his body as he stood tall and firm in front of her. She felt herself starting to drool as she looked over his tanned skin, covered in a thin layer of sweat. When her eyes reached his cock, it only took her a second to notice that his delicious cock was at eye level to her. Without thinking she reached forward, taking off the condom and stroking him. She wasn't sure why she was so desperate to touch him, but she was.

Sam definitely didn't discourage her at all. He moved forward grabbing the side of her head. She met his gaze for a moment before she leaned forward, taking him into her mouth.

Sam groaned and dug his fingers into her hair as she slowly took his length into her mouth, slowly moving her tongue along his tip, tasting the precome that had already accumulated. His hands were in her hair, but he didn't move her head, he let her control the pace, which she was very thankful for, given how big he was on her tongue.

Sam's grunts and moans were all the motivation that she needed for her to move him further into her mouth and moving her hand so she could cup his balls, gently stroking them as she sucked around his cock.

It was suddenly as if her eyes were being opened. All of her insecurities didn't make any sense anymore. Sam clearly enjoyed what she was doing, and he clearly enjoyed making her feel good too, so why would she feel insecure around him? He was all but telling her that he wanted her. She didn't think she'd ever feel wanted again, but then Sam walked in, making her feel things she didn't think were possible anymore and making her question whether or not she needed to stop burying herself in grief.

Without knowing it, Sam had changed her and all it taken for him was one kiss.

After a few moments of sucking around his cock and feeling his balls in her hand, Sam was pulling away with a moan of her name.

"Gotta stop, baby."

"Why?"

He bent down and brought his hands to the sides of her face. "You told me out there in the kitchen that you wanted to coming riding me, right?" His question made her whole body react. She nodded to him. "Well, I want come inside of you," he told her, stroking her cheek, before leaning in and kissing her, their tongues tangling as he deepened the kiss.

They stayed like that for moment, getting lost in the desire just to kiss one another. She dug her hands into his hair, when the kiss turned from passionate and slow, to fast and rough. Both versions she would never get tired of.

He pulled away for a moment to grab his pants, pulling out a fresh condom.

"How many of those did you bring?"

He smirked as he took the condom out. "Enough."

"Big plans, right?"

"Well, that depends on how long you allow me to stay."

"Maybe I won't let you leave."

"I'm okay with that. Falling asleep next to you and waking up next to you is definitely better than sleeping in random motel room with a guy who snores more than humanly possible."

She smiled and cupped his cheek, pulling him into another kiss as he continued to put on the condom. He kissed her back, hungrily pinning her to the bed with his body. She ran her hands all over him, from his hair, shoulders, back and ass, feeling every muscle in his body move as her hands explored him. Finally the touching and kissing were too much to handle, Sam rolled over to his back, sitting her on top of him. Their lips stayed connected as he moved her into position, by her hips.

Her hands rested on his chest as she sank down on him, moaning at the incredible feel of him filling her up. She moaned as she felt his cock graze her sweet spot. Sam had his hands on her hips, not letting her move, so she just sat there, enjoying that moment, trying to hardest never to forget it.

"You look…" Sam started, looking deep into her eyes. "You feel...you're perfect."

She looked back at him, blushing a bit and shook her head slightly. "Same goes for you," she told him and then felt his grip loosen.

She closed her eyes and pulled away from his lips, which was a challenge and sat up straight, bringing Sam's hands up and placing them on her chest. Sam took the hint and immediately swatted her hands away, moving his thumbs across her nipples.

Her hips moved slowly at first, trying to savor that moment for as long as she could, which wasn't long, because slow wasn't good enough, gentle wasn't good enough and she could tell he agreed when she roughly thrust her hips, sinking him even further into her. He sighed into the air, filling her room with his voice, saying her name.

She thrust her hips again and Sam, squeezed her breasts, the light pressure was enough to trigger her to move faster. She looked down at him. His eyes were set on hers, watching her as he thrust his hips in the perfect rhythm. She wanted to look away from him, stare too intense, but something in her made that impossible. She couldn't stop looking at him, seeing how glazed over his eyes were, how flushed his face was, how his teeth bit at his bottom lip. That was sight she wouldn't ever get out of her head and that was fine by her.

Each thrust made her even more wild than the one before, causing her to become a bit frantic with her movements, those movements making Sam move his thumb to her clit. She gasped at the contact, her hips bucking wildly as he applied the perfect pressure.

"Oh, God, Sam!"

"Come on, baby, come on," he urged her. "Come for me. Let me feel you come all over my cock, let me feel your pussy clenched around me."

She was out of breath. His words pushing her closer and closer to her end. His hot, sexy voice, making her whole body vibrate. She closed her eyes and placed her hands back on his chest as she moved to get a deeper angle.

"Fuck!" Sam cried out.

"Sam, I'm so close!"

"Come on, come for me. Bet you'll look so gorgeous when you do it. Let go!"

With three fast thrusts from both her and Sam rubbing her clit, furiously, she was clawing at his chest as shocks and blasts of white filled her world. Her orgasm came in intense waves of pleasure, making her whole body momentarily go numb.

Her forehead came forward, resting on his chest as she tried to recover from what he had just done to her. She didn't remember him moving her to her side, or him pulling out of her, all she could feel was bliss and peace. It was just what she need. She felt a bit emotionally stronger at that moment and she knew it was all because of him.

Sam.

She opened her eyes and found him looking at her, his facial expression telling her that he was just a relaxed and happy as her. She looked down gasped. She didn't realize just how hard she had been clawing until she saw the proof on his chest.

"Shit! Sam, I'm so sorry!" she apologized looking at his chest, with a concerned expression on her face.

"Hey," Sam told her gently. "Don't be sorry, like, at all. I actually really like that you did that."

"You do?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It was hot as hell." He pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. "How do you feel? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, well not fine, that word doesn't even begin to express how I feel right now."

She felt him laugh as he kissed her head. "So, good?"

"Magnificent." She smiled. "Thank you, Sam."

"For what?"

"Following me back to my place that night, kissing me. If you hadn't have done that I definitely wouldn't feel this good and I'm not just talking about the sex, which was phenomenal."

Sam smiled. "What else do you feel good about?"

"Everything. I feel like this was a test and I passed it. It's like I don't need to worry anymore or feel scared about moving on. I actually feel good about moving on." She moved closer to him, feeling more comfortable around him. She'd be crazy not to feel closer to him on a number of different levels. "So again, thank you."

"And thank you for calling me."

She smiled against his chest. "Can I call you again?"

"Anytime you want. I don't know how easy it will be, but if you call, I'll do my best to get here."

"That's good enough for me."

And it was. Sam had helped her in way she doubted he understood, but that was okay, because she would try and remind him of it whenever she had the chance to.

Sam didn't need to be at her beck and call, because she didn't need him to be. He had helped her, but he helped her see that she could make decisions for herself and take chances by herself. She hadn't been able to do that in years, but now, she almost felt like she could do it and that thought filled with warmth and happiness, just like Sam did.

She was so happy that she called him and she knew she'd be calling him again and again.


End file.
